1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present application relates to digital dictionaries and digital foreign language translators.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital dictionaries and digital foreign language translators have been around for many years. Many of these devices allow a user to input a word or phrase in English, and then the device displays the meaning of the word or its foreign language equivalent on a display screen.
Although great strides have been made in the area of digital dictionaries and digital foreign language translators, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the system to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system as described herein.